1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facility for improving the environmental atmosphere of an interior space, and especially to a facility for improving the environmental atmosphere of an interior space which improves the atmosphere of the interior environment, and diminishes the humidity of the indoor space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As everybody knows, the resource of human body movement is energy For example, our living spaces that relate to the energy of electricity and atmosphere, also closely relate to the human body. Also as we know, one of the essential natural elements in our living spaces is structured by ions with electric charges. For example, NaCl, the main component of salt, is composed of the ion of Clxe2x88x92 with negative electric charges. Generally, the more ions in the atmosphere, the more negative ions are consumed. So if we could supply sufficient negative ions to the indoor atmosphere, it would be of a great help to improve the indoor atmosphere and interior environment.
On the contrary, if there are less negative ions in the indoor atmosphere, there might be defects such as:
1. The walls of the kitchen and the bathroom might be moldy, especially in rainy seasons.
2. Accordingly, there would be more cockroaches and termites in the room, and the smell of the indoor spaces would stink.
3. In addition, people who live in such space would have more chances to get ill, e.g., if they catch a cold, it is not easy for them to be cured.
In addition, as we know, modern buildings are made of concrete and steel. Generally, the wall made of concrete and steel may absorb moisture from the air, because usually the concrete/cement consists of limestone and clay, mixed with soft wallastonite, shales, pyrite, being ground into powders. The chemical composition of cement is silicic acid 21.60%, aluminite 6.23%, ferric oxide 2.53%, limestone 64.81%, bitter clay 1.63%, sulfate 1.75%, undissolvable dregs 0.67%. However, the wall made of concrete and steel does not completely resist the invasion of moisture.
In order to improve the aforementioned defects from the shortcoming of insufficient interior negative ions, the inventor of the present invention has made a great effort and disclosed many novel designs, eventually this invention of the facility for improving environmental atmosphere of interior space is invented.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a proper proportion of the ions and negative ions of indoor atmospheric environment, that is, to provide a proper concentration of interior negative ions for indoor atmospheric energy.
Another object of the present invention is that since the number of interior negative ions is increased, the energy of the interior atmosphere becomes more stable, so that the walls and the windows of the kitchen and the bathroom may not be moldy, and there won""t be cockroaches and termites in the room.
Another object of the present invention is that since the air quality of the interior environment is improved, people living in such a space won""t get ill easily, and the immunity of people against diseases may be strengthened. In time, the people living in such a space will be healthier.
Another object of the present invention is that since the interior atmospheric environment is improved and there are less cockroaches and termites in the room, the air quality indoors is purified, and the damage to furniture and other equipment caused by those insects is lessened.
A further object of the present invention is that since the moisture indoors decreases, people who live in such space would have less respiratory problems and their body would be in a better state.
A more complete understanding of these, and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful consideration of the following detailed description of certain embodiments illustrated in the accompanying drawings.